Insignificant Figures
by Baron Von Awesome
Summary: Did you know that there are exactly 1260 seconds in 21 minutes? Kirsten tells her story.


"Did you know there are exactly 1260 seconds in 21 minuets?"

She is sitting in the dark kitchen. At the table where her once perfect family sat. A half empty or was it half full bottle of whiskey is sitting in front of her, she was depressed so there was no need or belief in the use of a shot glass.

"There is not a time in my young life that I rember being happy. I mean really happy like when you and your family go to Disneyland of course a kid the family couldn't go to Disneyland or anywhere because dad was always working."

She takes another good swig of whisky, she sighs and slumps in her chair. She looks over to the clock radio the brightly illuminated numbers read 11:40pm.

"Hey look there's 1200 seconds to go."

Another swig of whisky that she hates, detests even, burns it way down her throat but at this moment it's slowly burning away the pain. She sits fowred and puts her head in her hands.

"My whole life I've been jealous of her she was just so perfect and I wasn't. Don't get me wrong I love more than anything I'm just jealous."

She slumps back into her chair and looks over to the clock again the brightly illuminated numbers now reading 11:45pm.

"900 seconds to go."

More whisky, more burning, less pain.

"The saddest and happiest time in my life was my collage years. The saddest because those two assholes just left me, the happiest because I meet him."

A tear rolls down her face the thought of him was just too much right now. She looks over at the clock again the brightly illuminated numbers now reading 11:47 pm.

"780 seconds to go."

She can't shake him from her thoughts. The more whisky the worse it gets.

"He is just simply the best thing that has ever happened to me the ting I live for. I met him in a bar one night drowning all thoughts of them. He came over to me and we just talked "Drive" by The Cars were playing, it's kind of our song we danced to it at our wedding. With him I finally got to go to Disneyland, we went on our honeymoon."

She can't control it anymore the tears are falling freely now. She's beginning to feel light headed. She looks over at the clock again the brightly illuminated numbers now read 11:50pm.

"600 seconds to go."

She begins to slump further into her chair she's getting increasingly light headed as the seconds went on.

"The absolute happiest I have ever been is when he was born. We were so happy in that shity little house never ever been so happy."

Her head lulled forward and she was getting less coherent as the seconds went by. She looks over at the clock again and the brightly illuminated numbers now read 11:55pm.

"300 seconds to go."

She letting the tears roll down and burn into her face.

"We were really, really happy. We were expecting again. Although I never told them. Because that stupid asshole took control of our lives again. Made us move into a mansion. Made me have an abortion. Then I had never been so alone and sad even with them my life seemed so empty."

She rests her head on the table feeling extremely sleepy. She looks over at the clock again and the brightly illuminated numbers now read 11:59.

"60 seconds to go."

One last sip of whisky burns down her throat.

"The hole in my was filled by him and every thing was prefect again. I had the child I gave up and everything was wonderful again, until they all left me again now there's nothing."

One last look at the clock the brightly illuminated numbers still reading 11:59pm.

"10 seconds to go."

She takes a look around her, softly weeping.

"5,4,3,2,1"

Her eyes close as she silently drifts off.

The next morning Sandy walks into the kitchen to find his wife and a letter in her neatly written cursive with the words _I'm sorry._ Kirsten Cohen was dead. It turned out she had overdosed on sleeping pills and alcohol. For Sandy the worst part was that he could not contact his sons that their mother was dead or even harder tell them it was because of them.

TBC


End file.
